The Newest Warrior In Fenalia
by Lee Assasian Yuy
Summary: Part 5 is up! When a girl gets transported to a place called Gia she finds out she is of a small race; the Draconians. Then, after three months after living there she finally meets the one they call Van...
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Newest Warrior In Fenalia   
Author: Lee Assasian Yuy   
Rated: ...how am I supposed to know yet??   
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne characters,but I do own Anne, and any other   
people that are new to you...I guess 

Prolouge/Teaser 

I wondered around the woods thinking about what had just happened.I had called   
my newly ex-boyfriend but no one had anwsered; so I decided to go over there and surprise   
him. I was the one who had gotten surprised; I had found him 'kissing' and making out in   
his living room.I had gotten so mad I slammed the door and it fell off it's hinges.I didn't know   
I was that strong.   
I don't know what was wrong with me;I felt so weird. My back was burning for no reason   
and my long floor length silver braids stuck to my skin. I wore an floor length skirt with a slit up to my lower thigh. I then wore a top made of white silk that tied around my neck and lower back; that stuck to me like a second skin.   
I stopped next to the pond and fell to my knees cluthing my stomach, my new shoes I had worn for my ex-boyfriend still looked like new as I grit my teeth and looked around for anyone; no one was anywhere.   
As soon as I thought about what was happening somthing ripped out of my back, my left hand tryed to find somthing to hold onto; I found my cross and grabbed it.   
As the pain subsided after about 15 minutes,I stood up shakily using the tree for support. White wings came around me starting from a foot above my 5 foot,5 inch frame, and coming down to a inch above the ground.   
"Holy crap", I murmered as I stood up the rest of the way. Something then came out of the bushes and landed on my feet; causing me to jump. I looked down to meet a two white balls of fluff with two pairs of gems looking up at me; one green and one violet. I bent down and scooped them booth up,to find out that they were wolfs.   
'That's strange', I thought as they booth scrambled up to my shoulders," I thought wolfs didn't live he-", but I was interupted as an bluepillar of light cameout of the sky and snatched me up; I didn't even have time to scream. 

I landed roughly on the cold ground; the two little pups landed right beside me. I looked around a bit standing up, my wings folding up behind me. I had figured out after awhile that I had to think about my wings to make them appear or go away; they sunk into my back as I stood there.   
The two pups at my feet huddled against me and I scooped them up walking up to an old run down looking house. I looked up at the now night sky; I had thought it was light out.   
I gasped. The earth was in the sky, along with moon. 

~~ 

Hey! So what did ya think??? Please tell!! ^ ^   



	2. Meeting With A King

Title: The Newest Warrior In Fenalia   
Author: Lee Assasian Yuy   
Rated: ...how am I supposed to know yet??   
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne characters,but I do own Anne, and any other   
people that are new to you...I guess   


Chapter 1   
~~ 3 months later ~~ 

I folded up the clothes from the line outside and stuck them in a drawer.   
I had found an abondoned house in the woods and decided that since I was on an unknown planet,who knows where, that'd I'd probably try and get somewhere to live. The place was so tore up but soon I had things going. It was two stories and a pretty nice house.   
Two wolf puppies came bounding into the room; they had gotten alot bigger over the 3 last months I was here. They were still puppies but now went up just above my knee. This planet I am now on is called Gia. I am in the boundry of Fenalia; the King of Fenalia is Van Fenal.   
I crouched down to pet the two puppies and they grabbed my sleeve tring to pull me towards the open door.   
"Tasha, Tanya,what is it?", they pulled me even harder, "alright, alright, I'm coming" I said. I grabbed a cloak and throwing it over my shoulders walked out the door; it fell over my body easily hiding my features.   
With each wolf on either side, they lead me off the trail and into the woods. They soon lead me to a clearing to were I found a little girl, blood-covered and clothes tattered. I walked over to the girl kneeling down so I was her height.   
"What happened?",I asked the little girl. She looked up quickly and looked and me with wide eye's but they seemed to calm down after seeing me. Her eye's watered and she flung herself into my embrace.   
"Shhhh", I said making calming sounds and her sobs soon became mere hic-ups. Soon I had gotten the whole story. Dragon Slayers had come out of the woods while she was picking wildflowers. They had yelled at her and asked her where the king was; when she didn't anwser they whipped her. I took her back to my place and patched her up; Tasha curled up with her as I sat there thinking.   
"Why would Dragon Slayers be here?" I asked myself. I had read about them and how they had tryed to take over 2 years ago. The little girls name was Hannah and she was a daughter of one of Vahn's servants.   
I stood up wallking over to her; my cloak billowing out around me as I walked, I held a smaller cloak in my hand. Her eye's opened as I walked up to her, "I'ts time to go back to your home",I said as she stood up and I slipped the coat over her.   
"Anne", she said, " it's dark outside, the gaurds won't let us in ". I smiled.   
"If you promise not to tell, we can get there really fast", she nodded as I took my cloak off; letting my regular outfit show. I had on black pants that tied up and an navy blue top that tied at my neck and lower back.   
"Come on",I said and we stepped outside," step back", I said ; she did.   
I let my self relax, and then wincing, white wings shot out of my back; they were about one and a half inches taller on the top than they were before. I smirked; Hannah's mouth was hanging open.   
I walked to her and picked her up," now whatever you do, if you see anyone; don't yell out to them, because I don't want to attract attention", she nodded. I then looked at Tasha and Tanya and stepped out of the house spreading my wings, and dropping them fast and we shot into the sky. I felt the weight of my sword on my hip as I menuvered towards the castle then drifting; I looked down at the castle, I forgot I had my sword but I sighed to myself, It had become more dangerous with the things that lived out in the woods. I practically brung it where ever I went, It was like second nature to me.   
"My rooms the one above the doors", she said pointing to the one over the back doors.   
I looked to where she was pointing and looking around quickly I swooped down and opened the windows letting her in then closing them lifted my wings and shot into the sky.   
About halfway to my home I heard wing beats behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a young teen about my age flying behind me; I drew my sword and then slowed down drifting in the same place.   
He stopped about 6 feet away from me; he was looking at my wings.   
"Is there something wrong?", I asked impatiently. I gripped my sword; my knukles turing white. He had jet black hair, and wore no shirt but with beige pants. ' shit ' I thought, ' he was the king '.   
"I want to thank you for bringing back Hannah", he said looking at me. I nodded.   
"Is that all?",I asked.   
" No, I-", but he stopped as a loud howl rang through the air. I quickly glanced back to were my house was, 30 seconds away. I saw somthing move.   
"Holy crap," I said aloud, " Gymelfs ". I heard the pattern in his flapps change. My eye's narrowed as I knew who they were. Dragon Slayers.   
My body charged up as energy surged through me; lightning flickered around me. I looked at him for a split second as my eye's darkened to a deathly black. I flew towards were my house layed; I just hoped it wasn't to late. 

~~ 

Well?? You know I have Chapters already written...I just wanna know if you like the story!!   
  
  



	3. A Ball's Inventation

Title: The Newest Warrior In Fenalia   
Author: Lee Assasian Yuy   
Rated: ...how am I supposed to know yet??   
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne characters,but I do own Lynne, Anne, and any other   
people that are new to you...I guess 

Chapter 2   
Author: Lee Assassian   
~~ 30 min.later ~~ 

My house had been untouched except for minor burn marks with the help of Van's Gymelf they were gone. He jumped down from the dragon form of his Gymelf, the well known Escaflowne; and then rushed over to me.   
I supported my weight on my sword; probably if I let go I would crumble, there was two holes in my right wing and wounds in my left arm and leg.   
The last thing I saw or heard before I collapsed was Tanya and Tasha looking at me; and I felt someone pick me up before I passed out. Probably Van. 

~~The next day~~ 

I groaned as I opened my eye's; I felt really drained. My wings were spread out on the bed I was laying in and there was bandages were on my arm; my wings had healed overnight I guessed.   
It was early out so I guessed it was an day later. I sat up wincing as I held my arm and stood up, my wings framed my body shielding me from the light; over the day's I saw silver feathers scattered in my wings. I saw my sword next to the bed and picked it up strapping it around my waist. I walked over to the window and looked outside and saw men training; along with Van and another man I didn't know. He had long blonde hair down to his mid-back and blue eyes. It was very early in the morning so I could probably fly without being seen.   
I opened the window and looked out; I stepped out of the window gliding down and landing next to Van.   
"Sir Van, I thank you for your hospitality", I said ignoring the stares from the other knights; the blonde one made a movement with his hand telling them to continue.   
"It's no problem, but please just call me Van", he said smiling. He then turned to the knight who I guessed was waiting to be introduced. "This is Allen Shizar, a close friend of mine"; I nodded.   
"A pleasure", I said flexing my left arm at the same time. Allen eye'd my sword for a moment before looking back at my pale face.   
"Are you a warrior?" he asked with an amused expression.   
"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.   
"No, no problem", he said looking at Van and then back at me.   
"I have to be going now," I said backing up and turning at the same time. " Oh, and by the way; the name's Anne", I said my wings spreading and going down gently as I slowly lifted into the air.   
"Wait!", he said; I turned around a questioning look on my face. "Will you come and vist?", I thought a moment, I nodded.   
"Sure", I said, "do you mind if I bring Tasha and Tanya?",I asked since he already knew who I was talking about; he nodded.   
"Sure", he said smiling. That made me melt; he was so kind. I shook my head of the thoughts and smiled.   
"Bye", I said shooting into the air towards my house. I faintly heard the goodbye he had said to me as I flew on. What happened back there? I can't fall in love with the king; that'd be sort of wrong. A little teenage girl marrying a king, it couldn't happen; ... or could it?   
I landed by my front door and my wings melted into my back as I did so. Tasha and Tanya bounded out of the door tackling me.   
"Ok,get off please," I said finally getting them off of me. I looked around a bit looking at the damage that the battle had done. 

Two months have passed and now my house is finally done. I had just gotten a letter from Vahn inviting me to a party for all the people, mostly girls, in the kingdom.   
'Heh', I thought to my self as I wrote him back a response saying that I would be glad to come; he needed me as an date so the girls wouldn't smother him during the ball. I also needed to have a date to since I didn't like to dance with strangers; it was his birthday.   
I went outside and whistled; an large snowy owl came down and landed on my shoulder. "Ok Jewel, you know who to give this to", I said tieing it to her leg, she ruffled her feathers then set off at top speed. I went inside and grabbed my cloak throughing over my shoulders so it covered my features. I took my hair and pulled it over the cloak letting in fall to an 1/2 inch above the floor, I think I might need it cut in awhile. I went into the back and into the stables were I had an stable full of horses; 15 to be exact.   
I went over to the horse I had already saddled this morning and hopped up grabbing the reins. This horse was about 2 years old and very pretty. It had a black coat and an gray/silverish main and tail, it's eye's were like emeralds and it's name was Rainstorm.   
I thought I had very good horses compared to the kingdoms. All were pretty strong; and I was looking forward to the baby horses I was expecting.   
As I came out of the stalls Tasha and Tanya came up beside me; they both now looked like full grown wolfs but they were only about 7 months old. They would grow a bit bigger but only in time; Tanya was now a dark grey and white wolf, Tasha was pure white. I put up my hood and made my way towards Fenalia.   
I came to the beginning of town and some people looked at me as I rode by; they were concerned about the wolfs. I stopped at the tailor/clothing store I guess you could call it and tied up the horse.   
"Tasha, stay outside and watch the horse; Tanya come", Tanya followed me into the little shop and stood beside me as I went up to the counter; I knew the guy here since I asked him for all sorts of custom made clothes designed by me.   
"Hey Anne, Tanya. What can I do for ya?", I leaned on the counter with my arms crossed.   
"Well Teran, I need a dress because I'm going to that ball that Van is holding at the castle and was wondering if ya could help me. I guessed you wouldn't be busy since all the girls go to the fancy places." I pulled out an leather sack and pulled out some silver material that glittered and some white silk. "Same price right? Man, If I didn't supply the material I'd be broke".   
He cracked a grin, "Yep. So what kinda dress we looking at?" he asked looking over the material.   
"Well, I was thinking a tie up neck and a low cut back; then I'd want it to go past the floor, and like always,have the famous slit up the right side. With the white silk I was thinking gloves. What do you think?".   
He scratched his chin in thought, "It's a simple design enough, can I use ya for a half an hour as a pin cushion?", I smirked at his joke and nodded; and then we went to work. 

About an half hourlater the dress was done and it was 5:30 I needed to hurry. I went to an hair stylist and had my hair done. Everyone was raving about my hair; I think they had to draw straw's to pick who got to do it. I told her since I was going to the ball I wanted it styled with curls.   
"Your hair is like silk", she told me, I laughed. Soon I had my hair done.   
It was half down and without my braids in so it was wavy but not really curly. The top part was pulled over the rest of the hair in braids and pulled up in crystal clips over the lower half; I then had two tendrals framing my face.   
They then let me use their back room and I put on my dress; they fused over me and a girl named Maria put a light foundation on and silver eye shadow. She then pulled up part of my dress on the side and put a pin on the slit making it look like ripples. I then added a pair of crystal teardrop earings to my ears and slipped on and ring my grandmother had givin' me. I pulled slightly at the dress. Damn! It was too tight, I'm glad I don't go to too many balls like this.   
I went outside and found RainStorm all dressed up. It had gems on the rein and a black and silver over sheet on, I smiled at Teran who was turning the open signed to closed. He waved to me as I threw my cloak over my shoulders and hopped up; the cloak spreading over the horse in the back. Tasha and Tanya who had both followed me into the hair stylist walked beside me as I went up to the front gates.   
"Why hello Mistress Anne," one of the gaurds said.   
"Hello boys", I said in a mock-rich tone; we all laughed and they let me through, we had always teased each other and were good friends. I came up to the entrance and an young boy came up taking the reins.   
"Storm," I had said calling my horse by it's nickname," do 'not' give this boy a hard time!" I whispered this in his horses ear and his ears went back and he snorted; like he understood what I said. With Tasha on my left and Tanya on my right I walked through the main doors into the very large foyer. Before I forgot I kneeled down and got two black jeweled collars out of my pouch and put them on Tanya and Tasha; who didn't approve as much.   
"Don't worry, you'll get them off after; I promise", I stood up and I walked to the punch table, Tasha and Tanya followed; It was habbit I guessed, but still I wouldn't want them wandering either. I sighed, I wondered were Van was.   
"Excuse me?", I turned; there stood an young teen, about the same age as me. He looked nervous; probably because of Tasha and Tanya. He had light blonde hair and charming green eye's, he almost looked like Allen.   
"Oh, don't worry about Tasha and Tanya, they're harmless, ... well, not totally but they won't attack unless they feel I'm in danger or otherwise.   
"Oh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to dance?", he said his voice a little to high, he blushed; I smirked slightly.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't really dance, and I'm sort of waiting for someone. Can I ask you something?" I asked.   
"Oh, sure", he said, his knuckles turning white from gripping the table.   
"Are you related to Allen Schizar?", he looked at me thoughtfully.   
"Yes, I am his second cousin", I stiffled a laugh.   
"I should have known, you look just like him. By the way I'm Anne", I said holding out my hand.   
He took it and instead of shaking it he kissed the top of my hand. "I've heard much about you", he said, "would you like an escort to the ball room".   
"Sorry, already have two", I said as motioning to thw wolves at my feet. I set my glass down and smiled, "good bye then", I said walking towards the open doors of the ball room, Tasha and Tanya walking beside me.   
As I stepped into the room an servant bumped into me and lost balance of her tray, I caught it before it fell.   
"Thanks",she said to me, it's was Hannah's mom. "Wow! Look at you! You look better than any girl out there", she said to me as I took off my cloak.   
"No prob. Thank you Mrs. Dawnson," I said blushing slightly.   
"Here, let me take that for you", she said taking the cloak from my arms.   
"Oh, thanks. I guess I should go mingle", I said waving to her and sitting down on a bench by the top of the staircase. I had forgot to switch my shoes so I put my boots under a bench by the stair case, then I put my silver strapped shoes on; I didn't knowdice that someone had sat down next to me.   
"Hey Anne", the figure said; I knew at once who the person was. 

~~~ 

Oh and yeah...I'm gonna try to explain the wing thing next chapter but if I can't it'll be the one after. Ja! Oh...another thing...sorry if it's spelt ...maybe I'll go back and fix it when I get the chance. RXR please! 


	4. Marriage Problems

Title: The Newest Warrior In Fenalia   
Author: Lee Assasian Yuy   
Rated: ...how am I supposed to know yet??   
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne characters,but I do own Anne and any other people that are new to you...I guess... :) oh, I don't know if I spelled names right so... oh well *grins* 

Chapter 3 

I looked up into the face of Merle, one of my close friends. She had short pink hair just above her shoulders and she wore an floor length version of her origanial dress.   
"Hey Merle", I said snapping the strap on my left shoe and then sitting up, she was looking at Tasha and Tanya who sat right beside me; both laying down. "So, did Van get hasled by Derek today?", I said; she smiled as I remembered the cautious personal adviser of the King.   
"Yes, Van wore this really cool outfit, he was handsom in it. It was formal but Derek mad him change into the same old thing".   
"Man, if I were him, on my birthday, I'd yell at him to get the heck out of my face and I could do what I wanted on my birthday"; we both laughed.   
"Come on", Merle said standing up and holding her hand out," lets go see the 'king', maybe we can be his girl escorts". I laughed as I took Merle's hand and stood up as well. Tasha and Tanya by my side.   
Me and Merle made are way down the long corridor and stopped at the kings room; a distraught Derek came out mumbling to himself and looked at us.   
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you lady's", he said walking away. We looked at each other and both knocked at the same time; it sounded like one.   
The door swung open, "I told you Derek I- ", but stopped as he saw who it was.   
"Bad timing?", I asked him smiling slightly. Merle laughed.   
"I'm sorry", he mumbled stepping aside, "come in please". Me and Merle made are way in; Merle and me smiled.   
"Happy Birthday", I said hugging him, he was tensed but after a second his gloved hands were around my waist and he hugged me back. We pulled back but our hands didn't move. I looked at Merle who smiled slyly.   
"Thanks", he said.   
"No prob", I responded. "Well, I bought you a present, just letting you know, I had it here a couple days ago sent here," I said pulling out of his warm embrace; I longed to go back. "but you'll just have to wait until later".   
"We better getting going", Merle said after a couple moments of silence. "I guess Van", she said turning to him, "that you'll have to escort us".   
A knock on the door sounded and a voice came from the other side," Sir Van! Are you ready? You need to come out!".   
"He's coming!", I said before Van could anwser. Me and Merle linked our arms with his. With me and Tasha on his right, and Merle and Tanya on his left we set off to the ball room;we would come down the grand staircase. 

About an half hour later me, Merle, and Van sat on one of four throne chairs set up; Allen sat in the other. In the order left to right was Merle, me, Van and then Allen; Tasha and Tanya were on either side of my chair laying down, heads on paws.   
Everyone that asked me to dance I rejected as kindly as I could; it was getting quite boring. I sighed and took an necklace out of my bag. I was an plain silver chain and it had and clear crystal teardop hanging in the center. It wasn't like regular necklace's and had edge's but it was smooth.   
"Hey Merle, could you put this on me please?" I asked handing it to her; she looked at it awe struck as I took off my crytal cross and put it in my bag with my ball chain and other accsecories. "Something wrong?", I asked as I looked at her; she shook her head as I turned around and she put the necklace on me; It came right below my collar bone.   
"No. It's just that Van has one just like it; it was a present from a girl from the Mystic Moon". My breath caught in my throught as my pupil's became small to everyone else.   
I wasn't in the ballroom any more, I was in the middle of a forest somewhere; It was so dark I couldn't see a foot in front of me.   
A few seconds later I looked to see I was still there, walking along a dirt path I knowdiced that I didn't have my regular clothes on from the ball. I had on tan pants, and a black tie up shirt. My wings were extended and my hair was up in an ponytail.   
Walking for a distance I thought about turning back but then the tree's parted and a lake filled the whole clearing, and a Draconian stood in the middle. She had the clothes of a Draconian and had long flowing hair, she looked framilar...looking up the female dracionians eye's bored into mine.   
She walked over and then it finally hit me, "Your Vahn's mother arn't you?" she nodded, her face mixed with sorrow and ... happiness at the same time.   
"Yes. I, came here to see this young girl my son has grown close to,"she said gazing at my wings and smiling at the color change in feathers," when did this start happening?" she asked stepping onto land her wings folding up behind her.   
"About, three months ago," I said looking at her, she smiled at me.   
"I have met you. I, also wish to give you somthing," she said lifting her hand palm up; it started to glow multiple colors. Slowly, I lifted my hand and touched hers light flashed so I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was at the ball. Looking around everything was normal, I sighed, maybe It was just a dream.   
Merle had accepted an inventation to dance from Allen, they both laughed and talked as they danced.   
"Speaking of the devil...," Vahn muttered and I looked to see Derek coming over.   
"Sire, at least dance. It is very unformal to not dance at your own party," he said looking around at others looking at him; to see if the king would ask someone.   
"I will soon Derek, I am just a little tired," he said shooing him away.   
I got up and stood next to Vahn's throne, "permission to make Derek eat is words sire," I said bowing, when I looked up Vahn was smiling.   
"Granted," he said and stood up holding out his hand, I accepted and he escorted both of us the the dance floor, getting into an normal dancing postion they danced to a slow song while other couples watched them.   
"You ever going to marry Vahn?" I asked him he looked at me, taken off gaurd.   
"Huh...?"   
"Derek's gonna keep bugging you to. Plus, you know the rule; if not married by the age of 22 he shall be wed to that of choice," I said recited the most hated rule of the king.   
"Well," he said as we turned around once," I guess he'll have to wait then." We both laughed and smiled, I looked around at all the other couples. The song ended, it seemed like it ended two seconds after it started, we both went back to sitting in the thrones.   
The ball went on like any other ball and Vahn dance with Merle one time and me, three times. Finally everyone started filing out after the king opened so many presents, some going to the carnival at the town and others leaving. Vahn was surprised he didn't come across mine I guess caused he asked, I told him it was in his room. Me, Vahn, and Merle made our way there as te last guests left. 

TBC   
~~~   
_ I really didn't feel like typing more right now so I'm just posting this, sorry it's so short._   



	5. Loveor Lust?

Title: The Newest Warrior In Fenalia   
Author: Lee Assasian Yuy   
Rated: ...how am I supposed to know yet??   
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne characters,but I do own Anne and any other people that are new to you...I guess... :) oh, I don't know if I spelled names right so... oh well *grins* 

Chapter 4 

We walked down the long corridor, our footsteps seemed to echo through the corridor and pound into my ears. We at last made it to Vahn's room, Merle, being the last in closed the door behind us and gave me a wink as I took a breath and retreived the package from under the bedside and handed it to him.   
"I know I didn't wrapp it that well bu-" he pressed a finger to my lips as I ceased talking he looked me in the eye.   
"Stop making excuses for yourself," he said as he took his finger from my lips and turned to the package and pulled the peice of rope easily out of it's knot and the wrapping fell away to reveal an sword. An sword I had made from the best metal, that I had to supply of course instead of paying my life in money for it. The black dragons hide shealth had the Kindoms eblem sewn onto it, he unshealthed it as he stood swinging it lightly through the air to test out it's balance from the look he gave me I guessed it was just right. Shealthing it he walked up to me and envoloped me into a warm hug, by this time I had knowdiced Merle discreetly slipp from the room.   
"Van...I have .. one more gift I would like to give you.." I said as he pulled back a bit from the hugg and looked at me, waiting for me to continue. I took a step towards him and as we hovered, bodys close, the heat from his body radiating onto my own. "One kiss, filled with the love I have for you.." I leaned in as I captured his lips with my own. I felt his body tense at the new sensation but instincts carried on as his hand went around to the back of my neck as he seeked entrance, his tounge running along my lower lip and I let him in quickly, hands slipping around his waist.   
Just then the door opened and both stopped heads turned toward the door, Derek stood there an smug smirk on his face. "Young sire, I did not expect this-"   
"Nothing is happening," he said as his body slid from my embrace, leaving me to feel cold...alone. I looked as they stared each other down then excused myself hastily quickly going through the ballroom, up the grand staircase, and into the main entrance way; both Tasha and Tanya had left and would meet me at our home. A hand came out and grabbed my wrist, sending me to a startling stopp as I looked into the eyes of Allen Schezars cousin, who I had learned from Vahn, was called Alex.   
"You know he can never marry you.." he said harshly looking into my eyes as my own boared into his own in confusion.   
"What?" I heard my own voice asked as he looked at me smugly.   
"He is to marry of royal blood, that is what they say...plus, he was also promised to another Earth girl...her name was..Hitomi I beleive," he said as I felt my heart racing, my breath quickening. "Oh yes.." he said as he looked at me, "that necklace that he wears is the one she gave him, she said she would come back but sadly," he let go of my arm, but I made no move," she never did. He only feels drawn to you because of certain things, the necklace, your origin....He only wants you because he sees Hitomi in you...he never truely loved you." I felt my eyes water as I back away from him, shaking my head in disbeleive as then the tears spilled over, running down my cheeks as I felt my body shudder...   
"Anne?" a questioning voice came from the dorway..it was Vahn. "what's wrong?" A quick glance around the place told me Alex had disappeared, by the time I looked back Vahn stood infront of me and as he reached out to touch my shoulder I jerked away at his touch as he frowned.   
"Don't....Don't touch me..." I said my voice breaking a few times as he looked to me, confusion raced into his vision. "Just stay away!! Ask Alex if your so confused about it!" I screamed as I took one stepp out of the door, white wings emerging from my back but now an silverish color, a few feathers drifting around me and catching the glares of the erie moonlight as I pumped my wings and it sent me shooting into the sky among the stars. I didn't know how long a flew but I ended up in the middle of an forest...who knows where...with who knows what lurking in every shadow.. 

~~ 

_So....I haven't written the next part to this story in awhile and as you can see my style has changed. I hope you like the next part to my story...and hopefully you can RXR to tell me if I still have fans that read my stuff anymore?_


End file.
